


WONDERBAT·Take Control

by ReidSky



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: ABO, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidSky/pseuds/ReidSky
Summary: 没有第二性别的ww × Omega!蝙前后有没有意义你说了算但蝙的确被草了（。
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, wonderbat - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	WONDERBAT·Take Control

-

布鲁斯·韦恩和戴安娜·普林斯之间有个秘密，它的气味就被隐藏在他们对视的眼神、指向彼此的话语和共同的沉默之中。  
亚马逊人没有第二性别，但她们还是可以闻到来自阿尔法或欧米茄的味道，和混合香水造成的效果差不了多少，没有任何附加影响。关于第二性别的知识还是戴安娜来到人类世界后在网上浏览到的，网页被标到日常生活漫谈的栏目里。上面是胡椒碎意面的细致烹调方法，下面是最新爆红的十大度假胜地，一条被标红的第二性别科普就躺在它们之间。  
就像她自己说的，她是从古老传说里走出来的，在时间线初溯的时候人类还只有男女两种性别。戴安娜窝在自己的椅子里，睡袍逶迤在光裸的腿间，花了五分钟浏览完整篇文章及配图。咖啡已经凉了。  
戴安娜记得那秘密诞生在雨夜，总是雨夜。那一周哥谭市都时不时被降雨困扰，雨帘细密地描摹了多次整片城市的轮廓。先前在他们进行的一次例常通讯里布鲁斯突然语焉不详地要切断通话，他给出的解释是突发情况。  
可以理解，虽然突兀，但可以理解。直到戴安娜突然被一阵不安宁搅扰了心神。她带上真言套索，踏进哥谭市的第一步他们的通讯频道就被布鲁斯重启。  
“我没想到任何理由让你突然造访哥谭。”  
“实际上我也没想到，你现在在哪，B？”  
频道沉寂了片刻，“我正忙于处理突发事件。如无必要——”  
戴安娜舒出一口气，让战衣从她的外套底下露出来，她升到半空。雨丝染湿了那头细密的黑发， 她湛蓝的目光辨认着蝙蝠洞的方位。“我现在要去找你。”她在频道里宣布。

布鲁斯·韦恩听到嗙的落地声。  
为了应付这位半神女战士旺盛的精力和总是突如其来的打算，他不得不给自己注射了更多剂量的抑制剂，等热潮宣布暂时撤出他的身体他才从为自己准备的密室里走出来。戴安娜轻捷地落在阳台上，手臂上卷着被打湿的风衣，她投来的目光与布鲁斯象征着“你最好给我个解释”的视线交织在一起。  
“突发事件？”她扬起一边眉毛，雨水的湿润让她的美更透彻也更锋利。  
“在你像枚导弹冲到我的地盘前解决了。”布鲁斯正尽力保持沉着，他靠抑制剂撑不了太久，得益于身份保密问题他觉得自己都快要对这些人造手段产生抗药性了。  
戴安娜沉吟了片刻。她确信这暗流涌动的空气底下掩藏着一种她无从辨析的味道，或许被什么手段抹去了，经粗糙的解构而支离破碎，但终究还是存在。她打量布鲁斯，也打量她落下来的阳台连接的走廊，浓郁的阴影漫过半截回廊，几副画框嶙峋的轮廓沉没在同一侧的黑暗里。  
“你是个欧米茄吗？”她的舌头回忆着正确的发音，吐出询问的同时心里已经有了答案。

布鲁斯向她解释，第二性别是个人私密领域的问题，这么问是在冒犯别人。“就像你现在狠狠冒犯了我，公主。不管有心还是无意。”  
戴安娜本来应该觉得尴尬，她是个言语率真的亚马逊战士，但她也知道彼此间应该存在的那根界线在哪。奇妙的是她心中的那个念头。在与她并肩作战的一众人类或非人类英雄中所有人都小心翼翼地在自己的颜色里守护自己的秘密，而她最看不清布鲁斯·韦恩的。她总是讶异地看着晦暗与炽烈的光明一同交织在他身上，得体的沉默像雾气笼罩住他的五官。  
她要实行那个念头。她迟疑地迈步，第一步。布鲁斯立刻警觉地随她的试探而后退。  
“你今天很奇怪，戴安娜。告诉我你在想什么，不然你会马上被拖出我的地盘。”  
女战士停止了动作，她伫立在一条光影的分界线里，皎洁的脸上每一根线条都被困惑填满。  
“那就告诉我答案，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯带她走进他为自己靠人工手段成功度过发情期而筹备的密室，沉默再一次填满他的喉舌。他看着戴安娜浏览着他摆在层层冰格中的抑制剂，她的指尖拂过被列好的信息素阻隔贴，他没有给她指出的那个矮柜里是假阴茎和其他他不喜欢用的玩具。  
最后被浏览的是他本人。  
布鲁斯看清她的目光：那是渴望在闪烁，而非他设想的尴尬或轻蔑。即使神力无穷的女战士此刻并不能辨析自己的渴望源自哪里。她们没有第二性别，不会受信息素诱导的指引，这一点加深了她的困惑。  
戴安娜这一次向他走近，布鲁斯没有再向后退。他严格保守的那个秘密已经在她眼前如实展开。她投下的目光不再是女人的目光，她成了将要审判他的一名女神。而女神早就在被那阵不安宁搅扰心神时就做下了裁断。

布鲁斯并不知道这其中的进展有没有其他推力的参与，他只知道戴安娜的确有个非常擅长记仇的兄弟。他将此事归结为蝙蝠侠做下的几个错误判断之一，觉得毫无理性可言，即使后来阿尔弗雷德委婉地向他暗示这其中本来就在由情感主导。  
在戴安娜亲吻他时他感觉那道筑在他体内的墙被加速融化了，罕见的一种雾蒙蒙的情绪就浮在他的胸壁间。他的肉身仍然是强健、百受训练而忍耐力非凡的，他的灵魂却逸出一声满足的喟叹。 戴安娜迟疑的手搭向他的腰，这时身体的姿态倒有点像在跳舞了。  
他们的确跳过一支舞。  
在酒会上人们用观览珍奇的敬畏目光小心翼翼去看神奇女侠，用细碎的眼神截取她的样貌：浓密的黑卷发、明蓝的眼珠、健康美丽的躯身被裹进一袭晚礼服的曲线之内。她笑起来锋利而畅快，身边既有军方负责人也有政界领袖。他们目光在空中相汇时戴安娜做出了那个布鲁斯无比熟悉的表情：她挑高了一边眉毛，轻而易举地从对话的旋涡中脱身向他走来。  
他们在舞池里受人瞩目，几束目光甚至不加掩饰。戴安娜的金属耳环垂在她颈边，随每个轻捷的动作投下细碎晃动。她用只有他们两个听得清的音量抱怨整场酒会的无聊，“你为什么不早点来找我？”  
布鲁斯明白她不是真的在因此责怪他。他脸上还浮着那层“韦恩式假笑”，仿佛已为突如其来与他共舞的美丽倾倒。他已经差不多忘记了当时的回言。

戴安娜在做爱时像个真正意义的女神。她剥去他身上的衣服同时也让自己赤裸，最后落在那圈织料上的是她银光闪烁的额盔。她闻到他身上逐渐开始回巢的味道：沉厚，苦郁，像一桩静默的木本植物，辛辣的回调就隐藏在这一圈接一圈的年轮之中。  
她从他眼前站起来，每一寸匀称的麦色肌肤都布着动人的细光，仅代表一种性别的肉身没有可视的伤疤或任何永久性痕迹。布鲁斯知觉着抑制剂的效力正从他血管中逐渐退潮，迷人的冷淡和清醒将他抛回欧米茄热潮期的混沌、温暖和欲求不满的愉快。  
他重新跌进床垫，看着她欺身上来，扶在他肩膀上的双手坚定而温暖。起初她不知道要怎样做，只有让本能引导航向，亲吻落在眉弓、眼皮和嘴唇上。布鲁斯的蓝眼睛在几次闪动后注视着她，他虚虚抓握起她的胳膊（线条因动作而收紧），向下，走过小腹，再向下，到他已经勃起的阴茎，到他已经泛出湿意的穴口。  
一种熟练突然诞生在她心中，——这不是说，她会像对待她在天堂岛的姐妹一样对待他。布鲁斯只是布鲁斯，就像戴安娜此刻也只是戴安娜。性别只是排在他们个体之后的分别且永远不会让位给光辉闪耀的自我。  
她的手指找回了节奏，开始向内拓开他软热的肉层。欧米茄拔去理智的热潮期取代了任何事前润滑，她留意着每一种被收纳在他神情中的变化以判断他到底想要她粗暴些还是温柔些。  
细密的薄汗很快再度润湿了他的额发，使几绺无辜的黑色黏在额角，布鲁斯在戴安娜弯曲的指节顶到那个点时骤然绷紧了身体，快感比他想得要深，藏在看似无害的酸胀感后面。他差点不受控制地惊叫出声，音节在冲出嘴唇的下一秒就被截断。  
他看向她：一种可以被形容成性感的眼神。他希望她继续。

神奇女侠从不让人失望。任何方面，任何人，任何不公，任何亟待被伸张的正义。如今她也说不清这恒久的坚定究竟源自何处，她不认为自己是一件武器或是一名纯粹的战士*。戴安娜·普林斯自知不是为战斗这一行径而生的。  
她洁净光滑的肌肤紧贴着他的，他，布鲁斯·韦恩，比她要更复杂，要更浑浊。他身上的气味郁结着，像Ciao Bella酒里那一盎司的葡萄柚汁回到了刚从枝头被摘下的状态：水果的清香才刚刚蒙发就被怡人的苦味压过。所以她知道他进入状态了。  
“是那个柜子，是吧？”戴安娜伸出一根手指。  
布鲁斯用一个蜷曲的音节回答了她。

戴安娜为他挑选了一根假阴茎。其实那只矮柜里根本没有多少性玩具，远不如那将近占了半面墙的抑制剂来得壮观，就好像他在刻意保持这片领地的蛮荒。  
她拿着它回到布鲁斯身边。他还保持着她起身短暂离开前的姿势，臀部下方的织料洇出一小片深色。他看起来没有为她注意到这件小细节而感到难堪，所以她得以在他们再次肌肤相贴之前用眼风扫过他的赤身裸体：在整实平滑的肌理间那些象征过去遭难的伤疤泛着不一样的质地，化为夜色褶皱的一部分。  
戴安娜此前并未想象过事情会顺滑地发展这一步轨。

布鲁斯还仰面躺在床上，听觉捕获着她的脚步声：她向矮柜走，抽屉被拉开的轴承响动，她在犹豫后的动作，她走回来。动作所伴随的细密声响好似有和她一般的璀璨金色，他想着她布施下的吻，抚摸。她那样做时蕴含着一种她本人都未意识到的柔情。  
她不会认为那是一种柔情或慈悲，因为她从不居高临下；他认定那是柔情或慈悲，因为他比她更清楚她的半神身份。  
他们人类，热衷将一切超脱于人类能力极限的东西神化，随时间的流淌又亲手将神的身份剥去。他的披风内侧还贴着印有针对在极端情况下打败他战友们方法的芯片，来源于他们无数次并肩作战的经验。它用它细小的轮廓提醒着他时刻牢记自己的人类身份。  
他用布着细汗的湿热掌心迎接她，不可避免地注意到她手上的那个正是他每次度过发情期最常用的一根伙伴。

戴安娜一只手握着假阴茎向内推。人造阳具饱满的伞头顶开他后穴里濡湿的肉层，溢出恍惚绵密的水声。这个角度足可让他看清她手腕上突出的匀称腕骨，被填满的感觉正从欲求不满的湿润中冉冉升起。  
她掌握性欲节奏的技巧几乎是天生的。从她在天堂岛伴随一众姐妹成长起来，肢体趋向成熟开始，她就知道怎么让自己享受，怎么让他人得趣。在阳光普照、万物自由茂盛的与世隔绝的小岛上她可以花费大把时间在每天的战斗训练结束后探索身体的奥秘。  
在他一声骤高的呻吟中她知道她找对了地方。那一点的位置并不深，使她能轻而易举地握着假阴茎尾部碾过它，丰沛的汁液甚至染湿了她的手指。戴安娜俯身亲吻他，她透蓝的眼睛因专注而熠熠发光。有时她控制不好力量，假阴茎狠狠戳进某片毫无准备的柔软，他弓着腰虚握住她的手腕，低哑地告诉她：“公主，轻点。”

布鲁斯察觉她好像找到了那个开关。埋在肉洞里的那根假阳具搏出一阵规律的震动，并随振幅的增强不断向内深捣。他抓紧了她的手腕，额头前耷落的黑发使她想要亲吻他的额头。  
一种索吻的架势被悄然铺开在他的眼睛里。他意识不到但戴安娜看得清清楚楚。不像蝙蝠侠的一贯作风但很布鲁斯：把一根枝条抛出去，看她能不能连同桂叶都牢牢抓握在手里。  
“稍等。”她的声音听起来很清晰，甚至理智：布鲁斯的一部分开始对戴安娜是否在这种情事中获得了快感而感到担忧。  
很快他知道这些细枝末节并不是值得他分散精力思考的东西。戴安娜骑到了他的腰上，赤裸的阴户有温暖的湿意。她的黑发编织成一张浓密的网，忠实地勾勒出身体的曲线；似乎是个下意识的动作，她俯身亲他的时候掐着他的下巴。  
她的唇舌还保持着她的侵略性，几乎咬痛他的下嘴唇。假阴茎还在忠诚地履行职责，淫荡的颤音成为他们接吻时的幕布。分开时戴安娜也同样松了手指，发现他的下巴上被留了个印子，于是在她的嘴唇上绽出一个象征抱歉的微笑。

在性的疾风骤雨中肉体是有可能感受宁静的。这是他的结论。  
那个秘密被授意揭开的夜晚，下雨，但在他们待的房间里听不到任何象征天气的声音。  
他们的房间就是个房间，独立于任何现存概念，独立于任何建筑，除了他们彼此之外什么也不能容纳。如果说最开始戴安娜是抱着一种帮忙的想法才来用手指操他，最后这想法已经完全被瓦解，被消融，顺畅地溶入一夜艳情的细枝末节。  
布鲁斯在她的动作和亲吻之下短暂地屈服。她饱满坚挺的乳房有时就在他后背抵着他，气息炽热，呼吸中铺陈着健壮和美丽。戴安娜的手就在他的腰胯之间，他摆出一个接受一切的姿势，官能高潮时滚自尾椎的震颤就这样紧贴着她的小腹。  
他偏头时听到那纯冽的呼吸就扑在他耳边，在由急促趋近平缓的吐气中为他展开了一片遥远的乡土。  
在乡土里孕生着健壮奔放的女神，在滩涂中不休止地淌着达芙涅曾经的泪水，在穹宇中天体运行的轨迹和与之相应和的潮汐。它们都在神奇女侠舒展的身体中存留下了一种记忆。  
在他意识到前，他们又接了一次吻。他的感官里都是她。

而她的结论……她没有结论，她不作结论。她的思考方式明朗而开阔，意味着有可能刺伤别人也有可能吸引别人。  
欧米茄的发情期在不靠阿尔法帮助时变得很不稳定，充满连绵的高潮或低谷，但她一直在布鲁斯的视线所及之内。他们歇了一阵，当那股湿润的洪流顺航道回转时戴安娜能精准地抓住他眼中一闪而逝的渴望。  
他让自己歇在她的膝盖上。她的双腿，她的两边肋扇，她匀称光洁的乳房。她的手指走过他的耳廓，在他簇黑的发根停驻。他确信她还在回忆他高潮时的脸，因为那是她没见过的。她见过他被罪犯一拳捶进集装箱，也见过他背着他的设备被提在超人手上（臭着脸，当然），但她没见过他被性逼到高潮的样子。  
她注视着他的脸。组成布鲁斯·韦恩的线条此刻融化了，湿淋淋地落在她的指间，表情被稀释，细节被模糊。突然间他们开始遭受同种折磨，这么一瞬间的重叠使她也开始想要他。

他曾经一个人航行了很远。  
在黑乎乎像某地石油井泄漏之后裸露的海面上一样地，他独自辨别长庚星正闪烁在哪根轨线上。他的胳膊划开湿黏温热的海水。他竭力保持着呼吸。  
就在这时一条肉桂色的胳膊伸了过来。有力，裹在女性的皎洁和神性的锋利中。他被捞了出来，胸腔鼓胀地喘气，而她就跪在他身边，黑发像夜一样黑，眼睛又像矢车菊一样鲜蓝。

当热潮期终于宣告结束，他们从短暂的睡梦里醒来时，布鲁斯察觉那笼罩在他神智上的温暖和软弱都褪掉了。他能重新变得理智，不受控，脱离欧米茄这一性别的裁断。  
先前打空的一管抑制剂的残骸还留在冰柜旁边。床褥间的织料都乱成一团，因湿液和精液变干而皱皱巴巴。戴安娜半披着一条没被染湿过的毯子，看到布鲁斯从密室附带的盥洗间里出来，她闻到洗发水和沐浴露的气味。他变得整洁，思维脉络重新回归清晰。  
“如果阿尔法性别更有效的话，我下回没准可以喷点——那种，人造的阿尔法信息素香水，我记得那个产品是这么介绍的。但我不知道它有没有用。”戴安娜在他面前起身时没管那条毯子，它顺着她的身体滑落。  
布鲁斯学她的表情，挑高一边眉毛，他做起来更戏谑，更有哥谭式嘲讽，“不。”先是一个否定的音节，“你不需要那么做。”  
戴安娜瞬间露出一个微笑，惊人的、受神祇祝福的美丽借助这个笑重新将她灌注。她重新拍开盥洗室的灯，镜前灯活泼的浅黄洒向她。人造太阳光吻着她光洁依旧的皮肤。  
“所以你是默认允许我们还能有下次啰？”

她走进浴室，而布鲁斯开始觉得这就像一种他们早已习以为常的日常生活。在紫罗兰色透彻的晨曦中她能披着熹微的日光走进浴室，而他能在早餐时展开一张报纸。

图景的构成是如此简单，如此曼妙，如此遥不可及。

*：原话见《神奇女侠：一号地球》：“如果注定要战斗……”  
*：一种内格罗尼酒的变式。金酒加甜味美思加金巴利酒，再加一盎司葡萄柚汁，用葡萄柚皮丝作装饰。


End file.
